


of pretty boys and fluffy skirts

by WhimsicalMercy



Series: MCYT December except it's not festive [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Gen, Maid Cafes, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Eret - Freeform, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Zak Ahmed, Wilbur is a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalMercy/pseuds/WhimsicalMercy
Summary: The place wasn’t going to be good for Wilbur’s little bisexual heart. Dream was even more of a mess no matter how much the blonde tried to say otherwise, so Wilbur had absolutely no idea how he had come here before. After all, Dream had said that there was“this cafe I’ve been going to, Wil, you have to try it, it’s so good!”for the past few weeks. He glared over at his friend who simply smiled impishly and dragged him in by the wrist.Wilbur makes the mistake of letting Dream choose where they were going to eat. Hey, at least their server is cute.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Series: MCYT December except it's not festive [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036191
Comments: 33
Kudos: 295
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	of pretty boys and fluffy skirts

**Author's Note:**

> I was the most hype for this prompt. It's day 14's prompt "Maid cafe". I have been wanting to write this since moggin said that we could include this prompt in the list, so since Mid-November. I'm big into cosplay and have participated in a maid cafe before so this was so much fun to write!
> 
> All characters used in this are based purely on their fictional personas. If any of the creators decide they are not comfortable with fanworks, this work will be taken down immediately to respect their wishes. I also ask that this work is not linked anywhere or intentionally shared with any of the creators mentioned.

“Um… Dream? Where the hell have you brought me?”

All Wilbur received was a wheezing laugh from his friend, the two standing in front of a brightly lit cafe. It was obvious that the cafe was going for a specific kind of ‘cute’ with flowers and fairy lights sitting in the window. The front door had a little awning over it, the edges scalloped. Above the light wood was the name _Miracle Wave Cafe_ printed in loopy, cursive writing. Next to the door were signs explaining what the cafe is, how the type of cafe originated, and the fact that the cafe had a no-discrimination policy and served guests at will. You wouldn’t think a cafe would need that, except Dream was a bit of a psycho and had dragged Wilbur out to a maid cafe.

More specifically, a cross-dressing maid cafe. Meaning: cute girls in tuxedos and pretty boys in fluffy skirts.

The place wasn’t going to be good for Wilbur’s little bisexual heart. Dream was even more of a mess no matter how much the blonde tried to say otherwise, so Wilbur had absolutely no idea how he had come here before. After all, Dream had said that there was _“this cafe I’ve been going to, Wil, you have to try it, it’s so good!”_ for the past few weeks. He glared over at his friend who simply smiled impishly and dragged him in by the wrist.

The inside was just as cute; the host and waiting area a soft off-white color with light-colored furniture contrasting with the dark wood. It was relatively small and there was the sound of talking and the smell of fresh baked goods. The dining area was hidden by a tall, white divider, which had a few servers all lined up. He was pleasantly surprised that none of the skirts were short and nothing was overly sexual. He didn’t think he’d be able to deal with the fact that they were being served if the waiter or waitress looked like they had jumped out of a porno. Actually, the dresses the men wore were very… Cute.

They were somewhat classic maid dresses, coming down to their knees or, at highest, mid-thigh. The sleeves were puffed around their biceps, cuffs wrapped around their wrists. Only one had long sleeves, most likely due to preference of the server. The skirts were puffy, but in a way that made it cute, not expose their ass. He figured it was some sort of underskirt. They all had cutely decorated tags with various names, some pretty basic ( _‘Karl’ ‘Eret’_ ), others were odd ( _‘Quackity’ ‘Skeppy’_ ). Each server had a different colored tie or bow along with varying accessories that made each server different. He turned to look away from the lineup, feeling heat rush to his face at how cute the boys were and how he wanted the girls to please step on him.

The few people in front of them got sat, following the boy named Karl. He was adorable, doing a cute little jump and a meow. It was clear his whole thing was cats with the ears on his head and the paw print on his nametag. He finally focused on the host in front of them and blinked. Standing in front of him, wearing a little butler suit, was Tommy’s best friend. The name tag even said so, _‘Tubbo’_ printed with little bees drawn around it. “Uh, Tubbo?” He asked and the teenager looked up at him sheepishly, turning a bit pink.

Dream frowned and looked at Wilbur. “Wait, I thought you said you’ve never been here before?” He demanded and Wilbur rolled his eyes.

“I haven’t. Tubbo is literally always at my house and he doesn’t even live there.” He sighed at Dream’s still confused look. “He’s Tommy’s best friend.” That seemed to make it click and Dream nodded in understanding. With that settled, he turned to Tubbo who was still smiling his embarrassed smile. “Why are you working at a maid cafe?” he asked, folding his arms over his chest and giving the teenager what Tommy called his ‘Overprotective Big Brother’ look. The name was ridiculous, he was not overprotective. 

Tubbo rolled his eyes. “One, I’m not a server, I’m a host. And two, you act like I work at a strip club. Literally, all everyone does here is serve food, play games and do cheesy fan chants. And watch anime. It’s fun and I get paid.” He explained, looking down at the screen in front of him. He looked up at Dream with an apologetic look. “And it looks like SapNap doesn’t have any more tables right now. Want to wait for him or go with whoever’s open?” He asked sweetly. Wilbur was just glad he wasn’t using a very blatant ‘customer service’ voice on them. He wasn’t sure if he could go home and watch Tubbo steal their food after hearing a disgustingly nice customer service voice from him.

Next to him, Dream shook his head, smiling. “Nah, not here to see Sap,” Tubbo looked shocked and a bit wary, eyes narrowing a little curiously, “I’m actually hoping George has a table open?” Dream’s voice lifted at the end in hope, a small smile on his face. They exchanged a look Wilbur didn’t understand then Tubbo looked at him for a solid five seconds before looking back down at his tablet. He scanned the board, biting his lip before nodding. “Yeah, he does. Just the two of you?” Tubbo asked, reaching into the basket of menus. Dream nodded and Tubbo pulled out two menus. “George! You’ve got a table!” Tubbo called, typing something into his board.

A clear giggle made its way into Wilbur’s ears and a small man made his way from behind the divider. Wilbur’s throat went dry at the look of this man; he was sure that, compared to everyone else with their accessories and specialties, George looked rather plain. He wore just the plain maid’s dress, one that went between midthigh and his knee, puffed out and bouncing as he walked. He wore stockings and loafers with thick soles and heels. His tie and the bows on his gloves were both blue and his only accessory was the frilly headband on his neat brown hair. He swallowed tightly as the boy easily took the menus from Tubbo and smiled up at him and Dream. “Oh? Dream requested _me_ this time? When he brought a friend? You’re gonna make SapNap jealous!” He cooed, motioning for them to follow him around the divider.

The rest of the cafe was decorated similarly to the waiting area, tables draped in white tablecloths. All the tables had flowers on them and had markers with the respective maid and butler’s names on them. There was a karaoke machine at one end of the room and a stage on the other side. Stacks of games were situated around the room, most of them quick and easy. George easily guided them past packed tables full of chattering customers and around maids and butlers and hosts. He averted eyes from where a table was making quacking noises, all giggling and laughing, and his eyes caught on the neat bow that tied back George’s little apron. _Cute…_

They were guided to their table, a small round table decorated with blue flowers and a blue marker. Wilbur felt a little awkward surrounded by giggling girls, but Dream seemed to not care about it, what a prick. They took their seats and he thought he was done blushing until George’s hand reached past, dainty and slim. He took a steadying breath, trying to tune in to what George was staying. Something about their specials and how games and photos worked. George finally stopped addressing the table as a whole and batted his eyelashes at Wilbur. “Now I already know Master Dream, but I don’t know you yet..” He purposely raised his eyebrows, leaning forward a bit, and Wilbur’s heart jumped into his throat.

“Um, just Wilbur. Wilbur is fine.” He managed to choke out, shooting Dream a glare when the other man laughed. Wilbur reaffirms what he had thought earlier, though this time thinking that his friend was a total bastard. Dream knew that George was his type; small, slim, with rounded features. A total pretty boy.

George just smiled at him, wetting his lips. “Of course, _Master Wilbur_. Now, I’m sure you two are very thirsty so what can I get for you?” Wilbur swallowed at the sound of his name on George’s lips. How George said it was very different from how others said, his accent curling and soft. It was like if hot cocoa was a voice. It made him shiver a little and he offered a weak smile in return. After all, George was just doing his job, he wouldn’t want to be rude. He was sure the guy dealt with more than enough rude customers on a daily basis.

“Uh, could I just get a lemonade?” He requested and George’s lips quirked up.

“A proper lemonade or an American one?”

“A _proper_ one please.” Wilbur laughed, almost giddy. Dream pouted and asked for some sort of soda. It was clear that his pouting was fake and that he was paying nearly no attention to his friend or their server; his eyes were trained on another man across the restaurant with rounded ears on the top of his head. Wilbur exchanged a look with George and the server giggled again, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. Everything this man did was not good for his sanity, though he wouldn’t be surprised if it was just George’s customer service act. They were asked if they wanted appetizers and both him and Dream agreed that they didn’t need any.

The maid curtsied delicately and Wilbur was sure his soul was going to leave his body with how adorable the action was. “Okay! I’ll be back with your drinks!” He chirped, turning on his heel. The platform thumped softly against the wood and Wilbur watched him walk for a minute. As soon as George was gone, he rounded on Dream with a hard stare. The blonde just gave him a shit-eating grin, fingers folding on the table. Their stare off lasted a good few seconds.

Finally, Wilbur sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The table next to them began another chant to get their server’s attention. “You did this on purpose cause he’s my type, didn’t you?” He demanded and Dream let out a loud laugh, wheezing and gasping for air. That answered his question well enough, but it was embarrassing. George was a server, a cute one, but it was his job to be nice to them. He couldn’t be hitting on him, not while the guy worked. That didn’t include the fact that George could be straight and/or an asshole outside of his work personality.

Dream kicked him under the table. They held eye contact for a moment before Dream rolled his eyes. “Am I wrong? George is cute! And gay. And single. Even if he’s not, he’s pretty cool.” Dream shrugged, his eyes still trained on the other maid across the room. Wilbur scoffed and Dream’s eyes momentarily snapped to him. “No, I’m serious. We play Minecraft together sometimes. He’s pretty chill.” Wilbur gave Dream another flat look, though it was ignored.

Dream was still making goo-goo eyes at the other server when George came back and he watched as George rolled his eyes. “Geez, Master Dream is so mean to me.” He set down their drinks, faking a sniffle. Wilbur watched as George placed their drinks in front of him. “You wouldn’t stare at SapNap when I’m around, right, _Master Wilbur?_ ” Wilbur sucked in a tight breath and nodded weakly. He was sure George could ask for his wallet and he would pass it over without hesitation. Jump? Okay, George, how high?

George smiled and moved on to taking their actual food orders. He said that, if they needed him, they’d have to do a chant. It was seriously adorable, just a simple loud, “Where’s the 404 maid?” At least it wasn’t the animal noises, but it was still cheesy. He expected that since the whole cafe was cheesy. God, Tubbo was going to tell Tommy and he was going to have his dignity ruined by his entire family because Dream dragged him out to a maid cafe and caused him to fall in love with a pretty British twink.

Their meal went fairly well, Wilbur blushing and fumbling. Dream mostly just laughed at him until George called SapNap over. SapNap was a blatant flirt and Wilbur couldn’t help but chime in with teasing Dream. He knew that Dream liked this guy, not just because he wore a skirt for a uniform, so he couldn’t help but try and be a good wingman. When George left, SapNap warned them that they were his last table and the memories of being a waiter made Wilbur immediately pull his wallet out, paying his half. He included a hefty tip and dragged Dream out of the cafe.

Of course, Dream hung around at the host stand for a good thirty minutes just flirting with SapNap. It didn’t help that SapNap was so clearly into Dream as well. Tubbo had a tired expression on his face, but he did wave to Wilbur. Wilbur waved back and mumbled something about seeing him later. He hung around, waiting for Dream since the bastard was his ride home. 

He leaned against the wall, waiting for his breath to dissipate in front of him. “Hey, uh, Wilbur, right?” He turned at the call of his name. George was walking out the front door, no longer in his uniform. Instead, he was wearing a supreme hoodie, jeans, and tennis shoes. Even like this, Wilbur felt the heat rising to his cheeks. Without the platforms, George was even shorter, coming up to just below his chin. The server looked a little nervous. “Um, I’m, uh, George. Though you knew that because you were at my table.”

Wilbur let out a breathy laugh, nodding along. He knew if he tried to say anything, it would come out choked by the lump in his throat. George dug around in his hoodie pocket before pulling out a small, folded piece of paper. He shyly held it out and Wilbur took it. “Um, you’re cute. If you, uh, wanted to go out sometime, just... Hit me up, I guess. If not, that’s fine. Dream says you’re pretty cool and that you play games too. Maybe we can play sometime?” Wilbur grinned and nodded, George smiling in return.

He seemed to gather himself finally and said, “Yeah! Yeah, I’d really like that! Uh, the offer for both going out and games. I’ll, uh, I’ll text you later?” He asked and George nodded along.

“Perfect. Sorry to run, my feet hurt from my work shoes. I’ll talk to you soon?” They exchanged proper goodbyes, George’s number still clutched in his hands as he watched the server head towards the bus stop. The moment was broken by Dream jumping on top of him and shouting “LET’S GO!” Wilbur punched his friend in the shoulder because, as he said earlier, Dream was a prick. A good friend, a really good wingman, but still a prick. He wondered if George would be on board to try and get SapNap and Dream together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this ridiculously self-indulgent fic! Gotta love Wilbur being a simp and George being pretty...
> 
> Also, does anyone get the reference in this fic? >:3
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated so don't be shy!


End file.
